


The monster in my Bed

by Wizardchester91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Demon!Dean, Domestic Violence, Hurt, M/M, Rape, S&M, Slave!Cas, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardchester91/pseuds/Wizardchester91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mark has polluted Dean's mind, and he has become a full-fledged demon. Ever the jealous type, he Overpowered Crowely and became the new king of hell. And the biggest status symbol he owns? An angel on a leash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The monster in my Bed

Castiel grunted, the cuffs on his wrists biting into his flesh. His left eye swollen shut, blood pouring from where Dean's boot had cut his scalp. A smirking, black-eyed dean stared down at him from the Iron throne he was perched in, and Cas was currently affixed to. A third, thinner chain wrapped around his throat like a piece of jewelry,the end of which was in dean's hand.   
"Dean....please....I know you don't mean to- " his voice cut off into a garbled cry as the chain burned into his neck. Dean laughed harshly as Cas struggled to regain his breath. " Oh Cas , I mean exactly what I'm doing. And I have never felt better. I'm not guilty about Sammy....pissed at him, actually ....and I'm the first Demon in hell to be snuggled up beside the big guy with an Angel on a leash." He pulled the chain again making blood drip down Cas ' chest. "I even get my own throne, my own servants! I'm as big as Crowley down here!" Cas shook his head in disbelief, groaning at the pain it sent ringing through his body. " Crowly....is....using....you..." The angel panted, groaning as his neck jerked upward , dean suddenly in front of him, a demonic hiss rising from his throat. "CROWLEY is AFRAID of me!" He snarled, yanking the chain and kicking Cas thrice in the ribs.He settled back in his throne as Cas lay nude on the floor, his tattered wings barely covering his body, shivering and suddenly very afraid.  
A few hours later Cas peeled his eyes open to see Dean standing over him, eyes no longer black. "Up." He commanded darkly. Cas looked around to realise all but the chain around his neck had been removed. A leather body harness had been placed on him as well. He gave Dean a pleading look, one eyebrow raised questioningly. Dean tugged gently on the chain around Cas ' neck. He stood shakily and stared into Dean's piercing green eyes. " gotta take care of my pet, right?" Dean purred, sending a shiver down Cas ' spine. Cas gulped. "And how exactly do you plan to take care of me?" He uttered submissively. The twisted grin flashed onto Dean's face again. "First....I cleaned you up and got you dressed like a proper pet. Now.. Since I can't have you dying on me...-he tugged the chain and began to lead Cas down a hallway- We are gonna eat. And then we are gonna do something that will piss your dear old Daddy off." Cas swallowed, wings hanging limply as hungry Demon eyes...red and black...and even a few vampires stared expectantly.  
The meal was simple and silent ...and Dean stared at Cas with an increasingly dangerous expression. After, when Cas could no longer stuff his mouth, Dean tugged the chain.He was all but dragged out of his chair, whimpering slightly at the chain burning his neck. Only one thing did that....had Dean somehow melted an angel blade into this fine, glittering chain that burned and cut his skin? Hr mused on this, trying to focus on the thought rather than the borderline panic ringing through his body. All that showed was a faint tremor as he was led down another hall.   
"I can smell your fear." Dean said almost gleefully. Cas cleared his throat. " Dean you...you don't have to do this." He whispered. A harsh laugh bubbled from Deans chest. " oh, but I want to. I've wanted to for a long time Cas." They stood in a room full of mirrors, a bed in the center, and the pungent smell of sex and blood all around. Cas squeezed his eyes shut as evil made his skin prickle. Trying to summon his grace only made the wretched collar burn more, and he cried out in pain and frustration. "That's it baby....try and fight me." Dean purred, his eyes black once again. The scent of lust was almost overbearing as Dean slid out of his Jeans (or rather, willed them off) and a Throbbing erection pressed against castiel's back. A sick feeling filled his stomach as he realised his friends intent. "Dean....please....you....I....not like this...." He was begging now, tears beginning to slip down his cheeks as he was forced downward, his knees hitting cold stone, and he withered under Dean's cold stare.  
"Suck." Dean commanded coldly.   
Cas slowly, tentatively flicked his tongue against deans member, and gagged as he was viciously held down, the penis shoved angrily past his teeth, ramming the back of his throat again and again.   
Gagging he struggles to pull his head back. Pain sings through him as he is lifted by his hair and Thrown onto the bed. His wings, tattered and frayed, twitch as they try to wrap around himself protectively. With a snarl dean grips his throat, the pressure making arrousal swirl in Castiel's belly. It was sick to think he enjoyed this in even a miniscule amount. But yet the submission and fear made Castiel's genitals twitch and harden.   
"Please, Dean....I know part of you is still there..." He whimpers softly, as silver cuffs are fixed around his wrists, rendering him nearly immobile as the cuffs are chained to the wall above the headboard. This earns a sharp slap across the cheek. "I stopped caring. No one cared for me. No one was there for ME. But the Mark....oh I love it. So many ideas. So many ways to kill and torture....things even Crowely won't do." A Twisted, gleeful smile made Dean's Pitch black eyes glisten. Suddenly dean bucked his hips and fire spread up from Cas's ass. He stifled a scream as his eyes squeezed shut from the pain. Again and again dean thrusts, no lube, nothing to ease the pain. Suddenly his entrance is slick and the tangy scent of blood and shit fills the air. Cas gives a choked sob as a wet spot pools under him, eyes squeezed shut. Dean is on top of him, a bruising grip on his shoulders, grunting and moaning and Cas is hard as a rock. The pain, shame, humiliation at being so aroused that the friction against dean's stomach is making Cas want to moan, comes flooding through his body, and his hips writhe as he desperately tries to escape. A snarl and the rough hands force his legs down into the bed, knees pushed apart, and he begs, actually BEGS, tears and snot flowing as Dean tears him open over and over, the only human he ever loved. Except Dean is so far from human it's laughable. This dean....the one rutting against in as he forcibly takes his body, Is not the Dean he fell in love with. Fluid seeps from Castiel's Dick as the coil in his belly grows tighter, and he moves his hips. Suddenly Dean Thrusts frantically, and a roar escapes his lips. When Cas looks up, tears of pain and sorrow burn. Dean's black eyes are accompanied by hollow, skull-like features, and a pair of 3 inch horns curving from his temples. He roars again, snarling curses in Enochian (when did he learn that?) And empties himself deep into castiel. When he rises without a word Cas rolls to his side as best he can, and heaves, sobbing between gushes of vomit. He keeps his eyes closed as Dean unchains him, leading him limping and bleeding to a stone basin full of scalding water. "Clean yourself." Dean commands as he his thrown face-first into the pool.


End file.
